1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions to clean a garbage disposal and the like. The present invention relates to a non-liquid, effervescent composition for cleaning/sanitizing a garbage disposal. The composition is packaged in a water-soluble film and includes encapsulation technologies to isolate ingredients that are sensitive to temperature and humidity fluctuations, and are also prone to react with each other
2. Background and Relevant Art
Garbage disposals are commonly found in household sinks, commercial businesses, institutional establishments and the like to dispose of food scraps. A typical garbage disposal is attached to a drain opening formed in a sink, for example, a kitchen sink. The disposal is cup like with walls and a bottom portion that includes rotating blades. Food scraps and tap water are inserted into the disposal. Once the disposal has been activated, the blades rotate at very fast rpms and work to grind and pulverize the food. The pulverized food particles are eventually flushed into a sewer or septic system.
A garbage disposal is convenient to make cleaning up after meals a breeze. However, the garbage disposal can contain mold, bacteria and other food particles that cause unpleasant odors. Odors, bacteria, mold and the like proliferate on the rotating blades and on the walls of the disposal. Thus, cleaning or sanitizing the disposal must be accomplished with a composition that maintains contact with the walls and the rotating blades, whilst the composition must not prematurely be flushed out before the composition has had time to be efficacious.
Liquids are commonly employed to clean garbage disposals. However, almost all liquids have the disadvantage that they are easily flushed down the disposal if the disposal is activated during the cleaning process. Solid tablets are also commonly employed. Tablets have the disadvantage of dissolving concerns, such as incomplete and/or slow dissolution, and handling issues (ie., user has to touch the tablet).
The present invention is a powdered composition packaged in a water-soluble film. The powdered composition comprises particles of encapsulated alkali bicarbonate, encapsulated fragrance, an acid, and a surfactant. Solutions to sanitize or clean a garbage disposal with a powdered composition in a pouch and including an alkali bicarbonate, fragrance, acid and a surfactant are proposed. When the acid and bicarbonate come into contact with water in the disposal unit, carbon dioxide gas is released. The carbon dioxide gas acts with the surfactants and the grinding action of the disposal to build a foam and expand and fill the interior portion of the disposal. This acid/base reaction provides a mechanism for maintaining foam in the chamber to provide contact time with the walls of the chamber and the rotating blades to effectively clean and sanitize the disposal and drain.
One disadvantage of using a powder that includes an alkaline material mixed with an acid is premature decomposition. This occurs because alkaline solution formed on the surface of the bicarbonate reacts with the acidic component(s). The bicarbonate is very hygroscopic and a disadvantage of using a powder that includes a hygroscopic agent is that it will cake when exposed to high humidity or high temperature. Once the composition has become caked, moisture has penetrated the composition and the reaction between the components has prematurely started. The result is a composition that is difficult to dissolve and has lost its effectiveness (ie., because the reaction of the agents has already begun). Indeed, if the components in the composition react prematurely, a consumer may notice little to no foaming performance.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,710 to Kuenn et al, describes a disposal cleaner containing a surfactant, an alkali carbonate and an acid, and is herein incorporated by reference. Keunn describes a powder packaged in a water soluble, biodegradable disposable film, which in turn must be wrapped in a foil pouch to prevent moisture damage. The foil pouch would be opened by a consumer and the entire water soluble pouch containing the composition is dropped into the disposal. The Keunn pouch has the drawback that it must be packaged in a secondary package to protect it and the cleaning composition from humidity and high temperature.
In view of the current state of the art of garbage disposal cleaners/sanitizers, there is a need for a powdered product that is ready to use for the consumer (ie., no measuring or pre-dissolving step is required), effectively cleans the walls and the blades by utilizing the grinding action of the disposal and is environmentally friendly and inexpensive because it doesn't require secondary packaging to maintain stability.